wings of fire: the epilogue (Dead)
by Aurora of the IceWings
Summary: Aurora has always been teased for being such a strange Icewing, but when she meets Rhodi at Jade Mountain, she finds out things about pyhhria and herself that she could live without-but two universes depend on her using this knowledge wisely... Rhodi& Minerva are Rhodi of the Techwings' characters, takes place 20 years after cannon series.k for possible darker bits and just in case
1. Collide

**This story is discontinued. If you really want to know more, I left a note in the last 'chapter'...**

* * *

 **To tell this story in an understandable way, I'll have to tell it in many scattered parts.**

 **I must tell snippets of many different characters' stories - most of which will cross between dimensions.**

 **On top of that, many of the stories will even be told before Aurora even hatched.**

 **So - and you have to promise me – no matter how weird it gets, you won't give up on your brain understanding this and just stop reading.**

 **You have been warned.**

* * *

 ** _Two dragons battle,_**

 ** _Yin and yang_**

 ** _Icicles rattle,_**

 ** _Cling and clang_**

 ** _Two dragons battled,_**

 ** _Yet two remain_**

 ** _Two dragons battled_**

 ** _Lightning and flame_**

 **OoO**

A deity was watching.

He was watching an event that would change millions of universes, even destroy some. But the white god only watched. Not because he didn't care, or even because the two worlds in the center of the mess were evil or filled with darkness, no, but because he could do nothing _but_ watch. Watch as the beings he created to represent yin and yang fought. He had made them well, one to balance the other, but they were never intended to meet. Like you weren't supposed to meet your reflection. And being each other's opposite, none of their attacks ever hit the other one. They went on and on, blocking, countering, counter-countering, and blocking again.

And as they canceled each other's elements, ice grew across their scales and feathers. The dark conflicting with the light and eating away at their power as a whole, leaving bitter frost in its place. And the watching god could do nothing. Even when they finished - all that would be left would be the lack of light or dark.

" _Our worlds will collide…_ " the dragon at his side reminded. He knew she was dealing with things just as bad in their joined struggle to hold together the worlds they had created .

"I am aware." He snarled - more at the dueling creatures depicted on the strange tablet than the dragon goddess.

The deer-like deity cut power to the strange pinkish slab, the icy warriors disappearing with the light that the tablet produced

"But how are we to avert such a catastrophe? It is mapped out in the stars-"

She silenced him with a sweep of her vast wings

 _"…_ However _, I believe we can simply let them merge, it would let them continue on their destined paths without the crushing of dimensions…_ "

"Neither of our original creations would exist a century or so later - not even Lightfinder or the time and spa-"

" _Dearest, I never thought you would be one to be concerned with purity! Besides, you know I have a plan, even if you won't admit it."_

The stag was silent for a moment. He almost blushed, but stopped himself at the last moment.

"I…um…how...err…what is this plan of yours?"

She answered by simply extending her wing and letting the starry patterns swirl into a pool of blues and whites. Then it spun again, and settled into a picture of an egg - a cross between an IceWing and a HalloWing, as it seemed.

The roar they heard then was one that caught on crystals of ice and was reflected back even louder. Though it lacked strength, so both deitys knew that it came from the demi-gods of yin and yang.

And with their roar, egg turned black.


	2. egg

**A/N: I know** ** _rhodi of the techwings_** **is also writing a story with a similar first book plot/characters/elements, but I have full permission to use what I do and originally, we where mapping it out together and disagreed on some things, so we decided to each write our own version - this is mine, hers is called** ** _the epic of pyhhria_** **.**

 **And btw, the chapters will get longer, just need to set up the fic first.**

 **Now, on with the story!**

* * *

"THE EGG! TALONS AND TAILS, THE EGG!" I franticly roared "MOTHREMM! ITS NOT BLUE ANYMORE-IT TURNED BLACK!"

The deep blue hallowing stepped, quite calmly, into the cave.

"Calm down, its normal for hallowing eggs to change color before hatching...it just means it's healthy"

Though his words where reassuring, he fidgeted nervously, as if he'd really said that to reassure himself. I couldn't help but address it.

"But it's _too_ black-and not due to hatch for months!"

Mothremm cringed - I knew it, he was only saying that for my benefit. While I saw now what he was doing - and respected him for trying to keep me calm - I now knew that we would have to keep an eye on the unhatched dragonet.

"It-it'll be ok – I'm sure it will…"

"You don't sound sure…"

"Well…I – I am."

I glanced over at our other egg- its shell was perfectly smooth and the frosty surface sometimes made it hard to find, but the faintly darker spirals that spread over its shell gave it away.

However, it was much smaller than the blackened egg, and had recently developed silver patches along the edges of the spirals. Worst of all, it had never moved. It all the weeks spent guarding the unhatched dragonet, it had never shifted or turned as most eggs do.

 ** _Rumble_**

Mothremm's ears shift, and his scales darken ( HalloWings have a dark chemical that runs through and hardens their scales, enhancing the abilities of a tribe member in danger) he grabs the black egg- ** _rummmmble-_** and motions for me to get the blue one.

 _"_ _Go go go!"_

He shoves me out of the cave-nest and glances over his shoulder

 ** _RUMMMMMMMMBLLLE_**

When I follow his gaze, I immediately regret not using the time to run when I see the avalanche.


	3. scout

**ok. chronological order stuff starts now. this is 13 years after (spoilers book 5) Thorn was crowned. im going with the idea that it took a while for the SandWings' land to be taloned over to the IceWings, as in the post-war books it's stated (somewhere..) that the SandWings where in kind of a ' if Thorn can get the crown then how does this work now? does anywing get to challenge for the throne or are we keeping the old challenge rules? is either fair?' sort of confusion, and the Kingdom of Sand was kind of closed itself off to deal with this and get everygon settled. That took about 1 1/2 years. Then a few months later Glacier was dethroned by Snowfall and then more months later (7, now) she confrounted the SandWings about Blaze's deal with them and after some negotiating the IceWings where given half of what they originally decided on. 8 months now, so all together the IceWings got the land 2 years and 2 months after the war, and have had it now for 10ish years, and still haven't explored everything. Mostly because lower ranked sentry scouts are usually the only ones to go out that far. Frossal is 23 in this chapter.**

* * *

Frossal had wanted to be a scout for his tribe ever since the war of SandWing Succession ended. Since Blaze won (well, only technically) the IceWings have kilospans of new territory to explore. Frossal wanted to see every bit of it.

And, finally, he could. Frossal had recently been added to a scout team (though it was one the lesser groups) and, in fact, was flying to the first camp already. He scanned the snowscape below with his light resistant IceWing gaze, just as he had practiced, and not a single polar bear or arctic fox went unnoticed. So it makes sense that he was the one to see what he saw: the tiny but unmistakable spot of black, half buried in snow. Frossal glanced at his scoutmates, all lined up in a V shape ahead of him. no gon looked back, no gon turned their heads, and not a single wing beat fell out of the pattern. _There are downsides to such discipline as we have here._ Frossal thought, gliding down for a closer look. Once he got down to see it, he tilted his head to one side, not believing that he was really seeing what he was so sure he could see. _Is that...?_ Frossal took a few small steps toward the thing, no only a span away from the mysterious black item. He quickly checked the sky for his scoutmates, and after assuring himself thatNo one was following him, Frossal took another step, then yet another. _Yeah, it is...an egg.. who would leave something like this out in the open?_ he shivered when the thought of Blister and the destined SkyWing egg popped into his head. Though it had happened many decades ago, that cunning dragon's deeds still lingered in the minds of many dragons; even those like Frossal who had no recollection of ever seeing the monster.  
Frossal took another step and reached over to pick up the egg.  
It was cold. Not cold like the snow it had been buried in, but cold like stone.  
Cold like the look in Ex-Queen Glacier's eyes when... when the 'ex' was added.  
Cold like dead.  
Frossal pulled his eyes away from the egg and lifted his talon to shade his eyes from the blue that flashed across the ice when he turned in the direction of the sun. He couldn't help but think of lightning. First he looked up at the freshly fallen avalanche that had likely buried the egg, then Frossal looked down at where the egg had been. There was another, smaller oval. This egg was sky blue speckled with silver. Frossal picked it up and turned it in his talons. This one was warm, even more so than an IceWing egg. It it looked icy enough though, so it might just have been that there was other-tribe blood far back in its heritage. The egg wasn't above freezing; the snow around it would have melted.

Where could the parents have gone? No IceWing would leave an egg alone, much less two defenseless nestmates. Not with Princess Crioness around.  
Frossal checked the skies again. He spotted his troop a few hundred spans away and lifted off towards them, putting the 2 eggs in his scout bag as he flew.

Blue eyes watched his retreat.

* * *

The scout trip as a whole was less exciting than Frossal had hoped. Instead of sniffing out dragons that might be spying on the IceWings, the team just did a sweep of the area from the air with the order to report anything suspicious. Frossal decided that the eggs where ether suspicious, but not threatening enough to report, or where so suspicious that reporting it to anywing but Queen Snowfall or Princess Crioness would be dangerous. The extra precautions Frossal had to take to make sure that no wing suspected anything where probably suspicious themselves, but no gon confronted him. The trip was over quickly, and Frossal planned out his conversation with Princess Crioness on the flight back to the castle.

* * *

"TWO EGGS? Abandoned in the SNOW? By WHO?!" The princess of the IceWings was furious. She gritted her teeth and growled.

"I-we-we don't know. I just found them half buried by what we guessed was their dead mother…" Frossal stammered. Princess Crioness wrung her claws; she wished that whoever had left these poor eggs in the snow was here, alive, just so she could strangle her on behalf of the dragonets inside these strangely colored eggs.

"Take them to the hatchery", Crioness hissed with a wave of her talons. "The _royal_ hatchery".

"But shouldn't we-"

"Nope nope nope! No 'buts'! I don't want to hear it, take them to the royal hatchery at once" Crioness interrupted, then said in a different tone "And tell Scout Master Quarum to move you to the Elite Scout team". At this the Princess gave Frossal a knowing smile. He returned a grin almost as big as the one he wore for 2 days after becoming a scout in the first place, then dash-glided off with the eggs.

Crioness suspected he would tell the Scout Master first, so she should have time to go use the obsidian mirror hidden under her bed.


	4. Aurora

The black egg had never hatched.

It had sat in the royal hatchery for a year now, but it hadn't so much as cracked-and the layer of ice that had formed over its shell was no good for any incubating dragonet. It was so sad, Snowfall could hardly stand to do what she was about to, hearing the princess howling and crying in her room.

Crioness had cared so much for the eggs, and the dragonet in the smaller egg had smashed it's was out of its shell only a week ago, but the black one hadn't moved in three.

Snowfall had never expected a black egg to hatch a decent dragonet (meaning not a NightWing) , if one at all. But though she had pressed it upon Crioness to not get too attached to the egg, she had, and now it just made everything harder, even though Snowfall had smashed dud eggs before-it was a show of strength for IceWings, smashing the eggs to prove you were no longer attached to them- but it just felt so wrong this time…

The IceWing queen lifted a sharp, heavy rock up over the egg, closed her eyes, and thrust it downward.

She heard a crack, but it was an icy one, not an eggy one. Curious Snowfall opened her eyes and dug at the crack in the Ice coat on the egg with her serrated IceWing talons. It fell right off, and almost immediately a web of cracks appeared across the egg's surface. A harmless snout shoved through the shell, its scales reflecting the northern lights glowing above.

* * *

 **This will be the end of the 'prologue' part of the story, after this the chapters will probly get longer (but every now and then there will be an 'insert' chapter) and also, this is where it starts getting confusing…**

 **And no offence is ment toward any NightWing lovers with decent dragonets and stuff - its a continuation of book 7's NightWing hating (crushing upon) protagonist's tribe's war-arguement thing with NightWings. Sorry if that made no sense. :P**


	5. Plan

**A/n: Aurora and Silver are considered twins, but dragons that don't know them think Aurora is older since Silver's so small-being half hallowing makes her tiny by nature, but Aurora is 1/3 K-um… something bigger...That balances it out-(so my writing 'the littler sister' about Silver per se, is literal) Silver is really a week older than Aurora.**

 **Also, my pyhhrians follow a system of measurements-a Garr is the weight of an average car, and a span is the average wingspan of the tribe(so night-spans are bigger than sea-spans, and sky-spans are even bigger) also the metric prefixes apply, so a kilospan is 1000 spans.**

 _6 years later_

"AURORA!" Silver bounded up and down Aurora's bed. "Aurora, Aurora, Aurora! Today's the day!" She landed on Aurora's Tail and Aurora suppressed a growl. "I can't get up until you get off me!" Aurora half-snarled. It was not entirely true, but it would keep her tail safe.

Silver slid off the bed and Aurora crawled out from under the blankets, wishing she could take them with her to Jade Mountain Academy.

"Is she up yet?" Frossal called from outside Aurora's room.

"Yes!" Silver called back. "You can come in!"

"No! No you can't! I didn't invite either of you in!" Aurora countered.

"Oh, ok. I get it. Your little baby sissy can't come in." Silver whimpered, giving Aurora an adorable face. She was obviously trying to look pathetic.

"You know that only works on Crioness," Aurora giggled, and Silver dropped the look.

"But then how do I get you to do what I want?"

Aurora laughed again. "You're not _supposed_ to do that! Go get your stuff; we'll be at the mountain for awhile."

The little blue-gray dragon brightened and dashed out of Aurora's room.

Aurora flapped around her bedroom, collecting note scrolls and other belongings, like round sticks of charcoal for drawing, a talon held animation game system, and the seashell necklace she had for as long as she could remember. The blue dragon even debated actually taking her blankets, but decided the two spruce bark wicker baskets would be heavy enough without the 3 Garr polar bear blanket to shove in too…however fluffy it was.

Aurora double checked she had everything, and then padded her way down the familiar castle hallways.

"Wait for me!" Silver's voice echoed throughout the icy halls, followed by its owner flap-skipping after Aurora. Then Frossal came running after her, the smaller dragon's spruce basket in his jaws.

As Silver ran at her Aurora picked the littler sister up and spun her around.

"Hey, hey, hey! Not in the castle, young highnesses!" Frossal scolded. The cloud-white Icewing charged after the two adopted princesses.

"We should have left for the mountain yesterday! It's a two day's flight and tomorrow it opens-We can't dawdle!"

"Relax, Frossal. I've got a plan…" Aurora said mischievously as she set Silver on the frozen bricks of the Ice palace.

"A _plan?!_ And I suppose you expect me to follow through?"

"Yeah. Your point?"

"Oh your plans are the _best._ Like that one time you went through the sand kingdom on your way to the SeaWings? And when you brought back a _watermelon_ from the RainWings when we needed nectar?"

"That was the RainWings' fault, and by the way that melon was amazing. Also this time I have all the details worked out."

" _Suuuure_ " Frossal gave her a suspicious glare

"Come ooooon" Silver chimed in

Frossal grumbled in defeat, and flapped up to a window that was open to the frozen landscape outside.

"Well fine, but don't expect me to explain to Tsunami why we're late"

"I am glad that we are in total and complete agreement"

Aurora flew up to Frossal's side and waved for Silver to follow.


	6. RiftWing

**6 years ago**

 **5 minutes after 'collide'**

Crash slipped through a multitude of gashes in space, racing against the glitch spreading through his leg. He was going to send that IceWing to limbo if he ever got his talons on her, but for now NovaWing may be able to help…

When he reached her pocket-dimension the RiftWing was surprised to see another god there, but when NovaWing saw Crash she shooed him away.

 _"_ _I was wondering when you would show up"_

"You understand what this space-hole may do, correct my goddess?"

" _I understand, but do you know what would have happened if this hadn't?"_

She had him there. Crash had no idea - being a glitch RiftWing meant that he could shift through time and space to a limited extent, but he couldn't see the far future.

NovaWing saw this all over Crash's snout.

 _"_ _Exactly. If I hadn't done this two worlds would have smashed together, and it would have destroyed them both. But this way, they can fuse together in a much less destructive way. I'm sorry this happened to you, but it had to be done…"_

Crash made a grumbly sound in the back of his throat and teleported away from the star-covered goddess. That had been his only chance at changing this. If he'd played it right, he would have been sent to Pyhhria to smash the eggs in the scout's bag himself. But he'd said the wrong things when he's spoke, and hadn't spoken at all when given the chance to right it. But now that option was off the table.

But it wasn't his only option. His only non-interfering option, yes, but not the _only_ option.There was still the possibility of messing with one of the three dragonets that were destined to save the worlds, and the most important one was here with the RiftWings; he could easily wipe her memory and be done with it.

But brainwashing Lightfinder wouldn't help with his glitchy leg or close the hole between worlds that was tearing at his conscious. For that he would have to kill Aurora.

But kmilling any of Pyhhria's mortal inhabitants was beyond difficult. NovaWing made sure of that. No RiftWing could go to Pyhhria from Chasem without a good reason and her personal permission. Even then, they where connected to her through the stars. If that connection was broken, the RiftWing wouldn't last more than a day. It could be broken from both sides too, so if a traitorous Riftwing was loose in Pyhhria, then she could doom them without ever leaving Chasem.

There was a loophole, though. The star bond was something that let NovaWing and RiftWings share power. NovaWing could take power ,but that would have to mean that RiftWings could take power too, as the star bond was equal. But it would take a lot of power to steal from NovaWing. The best choice would be to save power until an excuse to go to Pyhhria came up, then use all that power in a surprise attack and steal as much as possible before cutting yourself off from NovaWing before she could retaliate. Direct power from a diety would either make the thief explode or live forever.

Worth a shot, right?


	7. tunnel

**Sorry for the wait, but there will be a longer one coming up as this is the last chapter I have written down in my notebook, so the next few will take longer.**

 **However I do have good news in the form of new stories - I have a one-shot planned to help me with Rhodi's character (it's based off of a joking conversation I had with the human behind her), a Mario fanfic (formulated from a single hidden line that Starlow says in** _ **Mario & Luigi:**_ _**Bowser's inside story),**_ **two other fics for** _ **Wings of Fire (both sequels to this**_ **one)** **ill also be revising some previous chapters on this fic, as well as doing** **a** _ **Five Nights at Freddy's**_ **fic (coming waaay in the future). So yeah…I have a lot coming up.**

* * *

"Aurora, you realize we're going southeast, right?" Frossal worried

"So?" Aurora replied, unfazed

"And you know Jade Mountain is south _east_ of the Ice Kingdom?"

"Yep. Your point?"

"How does this plan have anything to do with the Kingdom of Sand?"

"We should be passing over the answer right about…now"

Aurora assured, swooping down to a sandstone structure. The lump of reddish, sunbaked rock looked out of place in the vast expanse of sand dunes around the panting ice dragons, but what was an IceWing to say about desert geography? The most Frossal knew came from old scrolls.

Silver landed as well, the bright sunlight dancing across her scales. "Frossal?" The little dragon called, tilting her head up at the hovering IceWing. He gave a last worried glance in the direction of the mountain, then landed next to the sisters - slowly, though, like the sand would burn him. Which wasn't too far from the truth. He looked to Aurora, a doubtful wrinkle to his snout.

Aurora ignored the look and motioned Silver to help her dig up the sand by the side of the rock. Frossal watched, clearly amused. That is until the sisters dug their way into a cave that was only just big enough for a grown dragon to fit into, which Aurora demonstrated immediately.

The dragon in the he cave immediately relaxed when the damp air and cool stone touched her sunbaked scales. That is, until she remembered that the rainforest on the other side of the animus tunnel was just as bad...if not worse, what with all of the nasty bugs.

Aurora looked over her shoulder and saw the flash of Silver's scales reflecting the dwindling light. Frossal followed nervously behind her.  
When Aurora stepped into the rainforest she felt mud squish between her talons, and almost immediately after something scuttled across her claws.  
The blue dragon squeaked and backed up, shaking her talons in a semi-defensive way that got globs of mud all over her scales.

"Aurora?" Frossal yelped. The dragon in question heard him push past Silver.

"I'm fine, I'm fine! It just startled me" Aurora assured, thought she had jumped when her brain had processed _what_ had crawled over her foot, not when she _felt_ the unexpected thing - as she had implied - but Frossal seemed convinced.

Satisfied, the eldest dragon's head rose to scan their surroundings. His jaw dropped in awe as he took in the millions of over-vibrant colors.

"Aurora?" he asked, though he didn't seem to really be asking her. "How long have to known about this?" this also seemed to be Frossal voicing his thoughts more than asking a question, but Aurora answered regardless.

"Remember when Quarrum had me and some of the younger IceWings go to the rainforest for the nectar(and got a melon)? Well one of them thought we could get more nectar from cactus flowers if we took a wide turn over the sand kingdom on our way to the rainforest. That's when we found this" Aurora spread her wings to indicate the space defying tunnel as she spoke. Frossal stayed silent.

"We should go...I mean, being IceWings, we aren't exactly well camouflaged, and this is technically NightWing territory" Silver pointed out.

"Ack - good point, Silver" Aurora pointed up at the treetops "careful in the branches; it isn't hard to get stuck."

Frossal shuffled uncomfortably and glanced up at the web of leaves and vines.

"Follow me" Aurora said, then flapped off, weaving with great agility through the branches. Silver, being smaller, slipped even more masterfully through the greenery, scarcely using her wings at all. Instead she bounded from branch to branch to branch as though it were in her blood.  
Behind them, Frossal fumbled and crashed through the many branches (earning several "shhhs!"" from Aurora). He squeaked like a hatchling when a parrot made a startled dive past his snout.

Ahead, Aurora had just surpassed the height of the water-trapping leaves and spiraled into the sunlight, shaking glistening drops of half frozen condensation off of her scales. In the sunlight Aurora truly lived up to her name.

Next was Silver. She launched from the trees and flicked her wings open like an umbrella (this may or may not have been accompanied by a screech when Frossal ran into a monkey). Silver flung more icy water in all directions, and Aurora heard the droplets patter across the leaves.

The sisters' caretaker was much less graceful in escaping the trees. There were more than a few leafy things stuck to his scales (as well as some bite marks that were suspiciously monkey-like). He stopped to hover a fair distance from the treetops.

When Frossal recovered Aurora gave him a smug look and pointed to the two peaked mountain that was now only a few hundred spans away. Jade Mountain was swarming with dragons of all colors, much like bees swarm around a hive.

"I told you I had a plan."


	8. Sorry

**I truly am sorry for the lack of anything lately, but there is yucky personal stuff going on in my life (yes, I don't just exist for fanfiction purposes, as much as I want to) and I just can't write what I want without it being all dark and similarly icky. Mostly this is bad news, but I'll make it look even:**

 **...I lied. The fnaf fic I mentioned earlier will never be going up because its hard for even me to follow, much less** ** _write;_** **the plot was just so chunky and weird**

 **HOWEVER, there will** ** _likely_** **(no promises) be a Terraria fic instead...but it's hardmode and I'm not in hardmode yet, so I need to study it. Kinda sounds weird; studying a game for a fic by playing it, but only playing because of the fic. I'll just consider it dedication to my small number of readers.**

 **Paperpaws will be taken down. Stinks because I liked that idea. It just had no plot to move it forward.**

 **I have stuff in my notebook now, so this story will be getting some new chapters!**

 **I have a need to do something Undertale-y but don't know what. Don't know if that's good or bad.. (This probably won't be expressed in the form of a fic though)**

 **After I get these next few chaps out, this book's counterpart will be posted under the title of** ** _Wings of Fire : The Aftermath._**

 **I need to get people attached to** ** _Aftermath's_** **protagonist, but can't say why and it's driving me crazy... OK YOU WIN ITS LIGHTFINDER AND SHE'S B-**

 **Those chapters won't go up for a while, so that's why this did. I'M NOT DEAD! :D**

I be fic-less :( help I need a writer's boom.


	9. I'm Done :(

Yep, I'm done with updating this...

To those few who enjoyed this, I am very sorry, and I want to put it out there that I'm not killing the fic because of lack of support, and I'm not actually discontinuing the entire story. I'm just not the kind of person who can keep a good updating scedual or even remember to update at all. I just think it's better to stop now than to drag any one on through hatius after inevitable hatius.

I guess I'll leave the scraps of the story online, but with something saying that this is discontinued

Someday I may come back to this and ask myself what I was thinking but maybe not

I'm not killing the account, however, I still want to look at fics and all.

I guess I just won't be active?


End file.
